UFO Landing Site
The UFO Landing Site is a rare location in Death Road to Canada. The location consists of a UFO standing in the middle of an open field, with 2 characters close to it: the Man in Black and the Alien. A 2-hour siege will begin upon arrival, and the NPC's in the area will help you fight. This location does not contain any loot, so you should only choose this location if you want the UFO or ray gun. The Man in Black uses a pistol, and the alien uses a ray gun. Both of the weapons are dropped upon death. The ray gun cannot be obtained in any other way. Interacting with the UFO before the siege is over will not have any effect, since the party won't be able to find the door. After the siege ends, the party can learn how to unlock and enter the car by interacting with the alien (if it survived, that is). Unlocking the UFO increases the whole party's Morale by 1. Additionally, if T*L*B (or a character that learned the FORBIDDEN PUMP) interacts with the UFO, they will have the option to pick it up. Be warned that this vehicle is extremely heavy, and the character will drop it almost immediately. The UFO (Unidentified Fast Object) is a rare vehicle only obtainable in this location. It uses no gas but can still break down and be destroyed. If it does break down, the UFO has the highest mechanical requirement of any vehicle, requiring at least 6 Mechanical to repair. Encounter Text While driving through the woods, the group SEES A UFO AMIDST THE TREES! WHOAAAAAAA!!!! Watch out! There's something moving near it! SIEGE ALERT! THERE'S NO ESCAPE! * Investigate UFO! Interacting with the Alien Aliens exist for real! YOU KNEW IT! During siege The alien is a little busy at the moment! Try talking later, if it survives this siege! After siege The alien pokes Character with a glowing finger. His/Her brain is filled with information about how to open slightly more complicated unlocked car doors! The alien takes this opportunity to run away. Interacting with the Man in Black He's an expresionless man in a black suit. There are no aliens here! There is no such thing as aliens! Also, zombies do not exist! Interacting with the UFO Before learning how to open it On closer inspection, this thing is not a UFO. It's some sort of weird car! There's no visible door on it. Alien is alive The little gray alien must know how to open this. Alien is dead With the alien eaten by zombies, there's no longer any way to open this! There's nothing left to do but leave when you can. After learning how to open it The door slides open when Character touches it! This alien car is impressive already! * Party +1 Morale Trivia * This location and the characters found in it are a reference to the movie (series) [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Men_in_Black_(1997_film) Men in Black]. * The Alien will start following the party after interacting with it, however the Man in Black will not. * The "Pick up the car" option only appears if the interacting character's effective Strength is over 99. Category:Locations